Mara Wilson
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | other_names = | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1993–2000 }} Mara Elizabeth Wilson (born July 24, 1987) is an American former child actress best known for her roles as a child star, particularly in Mrs. Doubtfire (1993), Miracle on 34th Street (1994) and Matilda (1996). She was born in Los Angeles, California. Personal Life Mara Elizabeth Wilson was born in Los Angeles, California, to Susan Shapiro. She has 3 older brothers, Danny, Jon, and Joel, and a younger sister, Anna.Mara Wilson Internet Movie Database Her mother died from breast cancer in 1996, when Mara was 9, during the filming of Matilda.Mills, Nancy (July 25, 2000). Showbiz growing pains Mara Wilson gets training in first "Thomas" film. Daily News. She is a 2009 graduate of New York University's Tisch School of the Arts. In an interview she stated that she does not want to be a celebrity,Grudnikov, Karina (January 19, 2009). Mara Wilson On Child Stardom, Morons Wanting to “Party With Matilda”. NYULocal. although she did add that she was considering doing a small film, just not mainstream. Career Wilson first became interested in acting when she was four. Wilson's film debut was in the 1993 hit Mrs. Doubtfire, followed by the 1994 remake of Miracle on 34th Street. In 1995, she won the ShoWest Award for "Young Star of the Year." Her performances in those films caught the attention of Danny DeVito and led to her being cast as the title character in Matilda, adapted from the popular children's book by author Roald Dahl. Wilson won a Young Artist Award for her role in A Simple Wish in "Best Performance in a Feature Film Leading Young Actress" and a YoungStar Award for Matilda in "Best Performance by a Young Actress in a Comedy Film." She was twice nominated for a Saturn Award for Best Performance by a Younger Actor for both Matilda and A Simple Wish. Her appearance in Thomas and the Magic Railroad was her last major film role to date. In 1993, Wilson had a recurring role as Nikkie Petrova on the primetime soap opera Melrose Place. She also played Barbara Barton in the 1994 television film, A Time to Heal; and Willow Johnson in the 1999 television film, Balloon Farm. Mara Wilson sang "Make 'Em Laugh" at the 67th Academy Awards telecast on March 27, 1995, with Tim Curry and Kathy Najimy.Archerd, Army (March 14, 1995). Oscars plan to 'Make 'em Laugh'. Variety. In August 2005, she starred as the lead character in a production of Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella performed at the Ector Theater in Odessa, Texas.Temple, Georgia (August 3, 2005). "Former child star taking on 'Cinderella' for Ector Theatricals." Midland Reporter Telegram. Work Awards ; Won * 1995 – ShoWest Award – Young Star of the Year * 1997 – Young Star Award – Best Performance by a Young Actress in a Comedy Film for Matilda * 1998 – Young Artist Award – Best Performance in a Feature Film, Leading Young Actress for A Simple Wish ; Nominated * 1997 – Saturn Award – Saturn Award for Best Performance by a Younger Actor for Matilda * 1997 – Young Artist Award – Best Performance in a Feature Film – Leading Young Actress for Matilda * 1998 – Saturn Award – Best Performance by a Younger Actor/Actress for A Simple Wish * 1998 – YoungStar Award – Best Performance by a Young Actress in a Comedy Film for A Simple Wish * 2000 – YoungStar Award – Best Young Actress/Performance in a Motion Picture Comedy for Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2001 – Young Artist Award – Best Performance in a Feature Film – Leading Young Actress for Thomas and the Magic Railroad References External links * * Category:American child actors Category:American child singers Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from California Category:New York University alumni Category:People from Burbank, California Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Young Artist Awards winners de:Mara Wilson es:Mara Wilson fr:Mara Wilson it:Mara Wilson nl:Mara Wilson ja:マーラ・ウィルソン pt:Mara Wilson ru:Уилсон, Мара Элизабет fi:Mara Wilson sv:Mara Wilson